


MARC

by Moriartyszombie



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartyszombie/pseuds/Moriartyszombie
Summary: This was his dream, and now his livelihood. No one had ever deeply questioned him about it, until now.
Kudos: 3





	MARC

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story on fanfiction many years ago. I have updated it and I am trying it in a new format.

“Okay, when you are ready, go ahead and speak clearly into the microphone”. 

“Life is more complicated than we are lead to believe. There is never a single answer to any question, it simply comes down to the choices we make. I admit some of the choices I have made were really, really bad. My story is like a lot of other people. As a poor, not working filmmaker living in Alphabet City (that’s in New York), times were very tough. I have had my share of personal turmoil, from being evicted from my apartment after my buddy fucked my roommate and me, to being cheated on by my girlfriend. My life has been full of ups and downs that shaped me into what I am today”.

“So you came here in 2004, what prompted such a dramatic move”? 

Well...that’s a long story. The basic version is a friend of mine who mentioned wanting to open a business here in Santa Fe". 

“You mean to tell me, you didn’t come up with the idea for this place”?

“As I said, it’s complicated. This place was created as an escape from our lives”. 

“Why? Don’t you think my readers would want to hear the real story? If I can be honest sir, I don’t buy the shit you pedal about this being your invention. With all of the advertising and merchandising, your message seems to get lost”

“My message”? 

“Yes, your message of acceptance seems almost comical when you partner with corporations that are less than accepting, don’t you agree”?

“I guess”. 

“Well if that’s all Mr.Cohen, I will end the interview here”.

“Wait! I understand what you are saying. It’s been a long time since I have told the story of this place. Why don’t I give you the full story? As I said before, it’s been many years since I have lived in New York, and since I have been a poor, young artist. When I lived there, I had a few friends and we were inseparable in almost every way. This was during the AIDS crisis, and many of those friends I knew had AIDS. The first of my friends to die was Angel Dumott Schunard, the most wonderful woman on Earth. She was the absolute light in all of our lives, and a death we never all truly accepted. Next was Mimi Marquez. She was 21, a dancer for a club, and the girlfriend of my roommate Roger. Mimi was a drug addict, and her addiction was what caused her to expire early. She was never able to completely kick her habits. Roger passed shortly after Mimi. I don’t think he could handle her death, it was too traumatic for him. Last, but not least, was Collins. He was the closest to Angel and survived the longest out of everyone. He died a few years ago, and to be honest, you reminded me of him. He had the same complaints you did”.

“He didn’t approve of the restaurant”? 

“At first he helped, we worked tirelessly to build this place up from the ground. Then he became disgusted with where the restaurant was going. I never saw a problem”. 

“So what do these people have to do with your message”? 

“All of the people I have mentioned were wonderful people, despite their flaws. Collins and I built this place in their honor. The message we wanted to create was their message. They would have loved this place if they were alive, they would have also kept me in check. I am sorry Miss Sanchez, this interview has made me a little emotional”. 

“That’s completely fine Mr.Cohen. I do have another question if this place is a part of ‘their message’ why did you name this restaurant after yourself”? 

“Ah, now this part I actually did come up with myself. Collins and I may have built this place, but my parents were the one that cosigned my loan. So Collins and I decided since I paid, I would get to name it, and I named it after my inspiration. Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins, or MARC as its cleverly known as. This is actually written in the dedication I placed over the entrance. I should probably make that bigger”. 

“Well, I think my readers will be interested in hearing about this. Thank you Mr.Cohen, I will let you know when the article is published”. 

“Wait, Miss Sanches, I am expecting a friend of mine for lunch. She was there for the events that made this place, would you like to stay? Joanne would be more than happy to talk about those days with you”. 

“Yes, I would like that Mr.Cohen”. 

“Please, call me Mark”.


End file.
